Lessons In Pool
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Jaspin. "You’ve gotta teach that kid how to play before he stabs one of my customers.” A simple night at Jake's takes a turn neither Jason or Spinelli expect.


Lessons In Pool

**_Despite the fact that I was working hard on 2 KKBB fics, somehow this got done first. Not quite sure how that happened. This is also far from my best work, I'm sleepy and abou 2.5 seconds from going to bed, but I thought I'd post this quick. Boys aren't mine. Enjoy._**

* * *

He's not really sure how they ended up like this.

He has Spinelli pinned to the wall with his shirt up to his armpits and his pants undone. His lips are fused to the younger man's neck and his hands are wandering wherever they can. Based on what he has his hand wrapped around, Spinelli seems to be enjoying it.

"Mmm… Stone Cold…" He groans.

One second, they were playing pool and the next, well... they're like this.

He presses impossibly closer, and Spinelli's blunt fingernails leave half-moon impression in Jason's shoulders. He'll never admit aloud how long he's been thinking of this, wanted this, and Spinelli's willingness in the matter only makes him want it more.

Cutting off a rather loud moan from the younger with a fierce kiss, he decides that there is no way in hell that they're actually going to make it to the bedroom. They'll end up right here, in this tangle of arms and legs and clothes.

"You sure?" He asks, just once. Because he'll make himself stop right now if Spinelli even hesitates.

In answer, Spinelli is silent for once. Instead, his hand lands on the front of Jason's jeans and he's working at the zipper like his life depends on it.

_It's just another evening at Jake's. He's sitting at the bar sipping his third beer and Spinelli has been trying to play pool for the last hour. His game is on par with Jason's when he's had three times as much to drink. Spinelli hasn't had a drop of alcohol._

"You've gotta teach that kid how to play before he stabs one of my customers." Jake shakes his head, laughing at the young hacker as he sends the cue ball flying. "That kids lethal."

Jason nods, a smile on his face as he watches his friend apologize for nearly clubbing some guy in the head with the ball. The guy looks less than accepting of the apology, so Jason tosses some bills on the table, enough to cover his drinks, Spinelli's orange soda and whatever Spinelli's unfortunate victim has ordered. And then he's hauling Spinelli out of there.

"Why the hurry, Stone Cold?" Spinelli asks, as they head back to the Penthouse.

"If I'm going to teach you how to play, we're doing it where no one else is getting hurt."

The memory, made hazy by another few beers once back home, comes forth just as he's just as he's pushing inside of the younger man for the first time. He goes slow, took his time with the prep work, knows his best friend well enough to know that he's never done this before. Hell, he's only done this once before, a long time ago.

But, it feels too good, and he doesn't really care how they ended up like this as long as Spinelli's back is pressed against his chest and they're both panting with lust and need. The Spinelli sandwich he's created between himself and the wall is far too appealing to bother with such thoughts. And the moans and groans and lust-laced voice urging him on is just pushing him that much closer.

With all the sloppy, drunken, foreplay Jason administered before they'd actually gotten anywhere, Spinelli isn't that far from reaching his peak, and just moments after Jason hits that bundle of nerves, the younger is moaning in pleasure, without being touched since their pants had come off.

Jason sucks at his neck, letting him babble incoherently for a moment before he, too, is coming. Mumblings of 'Stone Cold,' and 'harder,' and 'more,' are echoing in his mind as he rides out the last waves of his own orgasm.

His head falls forward, resting on Spinelli's shoulder. The height difference makes it kind of awkward, but neither minds. He pulls out, spinning the Ace of Cyberspace around to kiss him thoroughly once more.

_"Grab a stick, rack the balls. I'm grabbing a beer. Orange soda for you?" Jason asks, once their inside of the Penthouse._

Spinelli nods, grabs a stick and does as told and he returns a moment later to find Spinelli is already attempting to line up the shot.

"You might wanna-" His advice is promptly cut off when Spinelli shoots, sending the cue ball flying off the table. It had nearly rolled across the room before an overly apologetic Jackal managed to catch the thing. "Okay, not bad. Next time you might wanna try hitting the balls, though."

"Is Stone Cold sure about this? I mean, as I told the Vixenella during the unfortunate quarantine incident, games requiring such coordination - at least those lacking in the computer components of a video game - are not the Jackal's strong suit." He explains, already looking defeated.

Spinelli's self-deprecation and lack of faith only further prompt Jason to work harder. "I'll teach you." He promises.

Lining up for a second shot, this time Spinelli waits for Jason to critique his methods. "Like this?"

Jason moves closer, standing behind Spinelli much like Claudia had when she'd attempted to try to teach him. "Here, try this." He says, hand settling on top of Spinelli's as he guides the shot.

They're impossibly close like this, but the shot hits, scattering the balls about the table. One of the striped balls fall into a pocket and Spinelli is grinning like its Christmas.

"See?"

"Yeah." Spinelli nods, waiting for Jason to take a turn. But, he doesn't move. "Aren't you gonna go?"

"Still your turn." Evidently, he also needs to cover the rules of the game, too, but that'll be a lesson for another day.

Spinelli analyzes the table, looking for a shot. He aims for a solid ball; hit's the cue ball too hard and scratches.

Jason collects the ball and takes a quick shot, sinking the solid ball Spinelli missed and then sinking another on his next shot. His third attempt ends in a miss and then its Spinelli's turn again.

"Will you show me again?" The Jackal asks, that look of idolization on his face again as he watches the master at work.

"Yeah, sure." He downs his beer and takes his place behind the younger again and together they sink another striped ball, which bounces a second striped ball into a different pocket.

"Wow!" Spinelli proclaims, hardly noticing that Jason is still pressed against him. And that's when it started.

They were sitting beside each other, leaning against the wall trying to catch their breaths in the aftermath.

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli starts.

"Yeah?"

"The Jackal thinks more than one lesson on the fine arts of playing pool may be required."

Jason has to agree.


End file.
